Brothers
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin discovers the existence of his brother Roagan, when Cliegg threatens to turn him out if he doesn't take him. On top of fighting in a war and hiding his secret marriage from the Jedi, Anakin now has to raise his little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**_BROTHERS_**

**_(Set after the 'Star Wars The Clone wars' movie.) Anakin discovers the existence of his brother Roagan, when Cliegg threatens to turn him out if he doesn't take him. _**

**_On top of fighting in a war and hiding his secret marriage from the Jedi, Anakin now has to raise his little brother._**

**_Name: Roagan 'Roag' Skywalker._**

**_Age: 10  
_**

**_Hair Colour: Brown._**

**_Eye Colour: Brown._**

**_Personality: kind, caring, enthusiastic, excitable, honest, short attention span, shy around strangers._**

__ Roag is pronounced 'Rogue'._

__ Roag was born 5 months after Anakin left, almost three months early. After Shmi died, Cliegg couldn't bear to take care of him - since he looked so much like his mother it was a constant reminder of his loss._

**_PROLOGUE._**

He had a brother.

Anakin shook his head as he piloted the shuttle back down onto Tatooine. Cliegg had contacted them moments before the Resolute had gone into lightspeed.

His message had been brief and to the point. If he didn't come and take his brother, Roagan, then he would be turned out to fend for himself.

Anakin scowled, not understanding his 'step father's' actions. When he had met him and his step brother Owen, he had thought they were good people - but good people didn't abandon defenseless children.

A brother...A ten year old brother.

According to Cliegg, Roagan had been born only a few months before he had met his mother. Shaking his head, Anakin sighed, his mother had been pregnant when he had been freed, and he had had no idea.

x

Roag closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, of cause Cliegg would wait until Owen and Beru had left to do this. Owen had refused to agree with his father forcing him out, but Cliegg had been adamant.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Roag shook his head. He. Would. Not. Cry. Cliegg had barely tolerated him when his mother had been alive, now, because of his resemblance to her, his step father was throwing him out.

He heard the ship land and sighed, at least Anakin had come. His mother had talked about Anakin all the time, when his brother had come to find their mother, Roag had been staying with a friend. he had only heard about it after he had returned, after he had found out his mom had died.

"he's here."

_like I don't know that. _Roag nodded and stood, "I know." Grabbing the backpack he had been allowed to pack, Roag took one last look at the only home he had ever known. Glaring at Cliegg, he swung the backpack onto his back. "You know, I'm glad Mom's not alive to see this." he snapped, "she would hate you for this."

He staggered back, squeezing his eyes shut and cringing as the fist came at him so fast he didn't have time to dodge_

"Don't you touch him."

With his eyes closed, Roag heard the low, angry voice. Opening his eyes, he saw a very tall young man standing in front of him with Cliegg's fist held tight in his right hand. With an angry glare, he pushed Cliegg back away from him.

releasing Cliegg, the man looked away from him and smiled at Roag. "I'm Anakin."

So this was his brother. Swallowing, Roag licked his lips and held out his hand, "Roag."

Anakin looked him up and down, then he smiled, "you look a lot like Mom." His eyes narrowed as his gaze flicked to Cliegg, then he sighed, "come on, we better get going." he said with a shrug, "the star destroyer won't wait forever."

Roag's eyes went wide, "a _star destroyer_!"

Anakin grinned as he guided his brother out of the Lars' homestead, and toward his shuttle. His expression sobered as they got out of Cliegg's hearing, "has he hurt you before?"

"No," Roag shook his head, "he's never really liked me. but so long as Mom was around, he was ok."

Nodding, Anakin lead his brother into the shuttle. he looked at Anakin, "Mom said you were training to be a Jedi.'

"Not anymore," Anakin said as he smiled down at his little brother, "now, I'm a Jedi Knight."

xx

As he flew the shuttle, Anakin couldn't help watching Roag and thinking of his first flight. Grinning he smiled at Roag, "close your eyes," he told the excited ten year old as he flew up into Tatooine's atmosphere - any second they would be out in space.

Roag frowned, "why?"

"Just do it," Anakin insisted, grinning as his brother's eyes closed. "Alright, now just wait..." A moment later, they blasted out into the vastness of space. "ok, open."

Roag opened his eyes_

His mouth dropped open and he gaped in shock, "wow..."

Laughing, Anakin grinned at Roag, shaking his head as he stared through the cockpit, his eyes wide with awe and wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**_BROTHERS_**

**_(Set after the 'Star Wars The Clone wars' movie.) Anakin discovers the existence of his brother Roagan, when Cliegg threatens to turn him out if he doesn't take him. _**

**_On top of fighting in a war and hiding his secret marriage from the Jedi, Anakin now has to raise his little brother._**

**_Name: Roagan 'Roag' Skywalker._**

**_Age: 10  
_**

**_Hair Colour: Brown._**

**_Eye Colour: Brown._**

**_Personality: kind, caring, enthusiastic, excitable, honest, short attention span, shy around strangers._**

__ Roag is pronounced 'Rogue'._

__ Roag was born 5 months after Anakin left, almost three months early. After Shmi died, Cliegg couldn't bear to take care of him - since he looked so much like his mother it was a constant reminder of his loss._

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

"... And Mom talked about you all the time." Roag told Anakin as he followed him off into the brigde of the Resolute, "she said that you loved podracing, and that you could fix anything."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan desperately as Roag took a breath in between his continuous chatter, mouthing a silent "help me," from behind his brother's back as he urged Roag in front of him.

"You must be Roagan," Obi-wan said, smiling at the ten year old boy.

"Roag," he said holding out a hand to Obi-wan. He saw his lightsaber and grinned, "you're a Jedi too?"

Anakin chuckled, "Roag, this is Obi-wan Kenobi." He smiled down at his brother, "he trained me."

Roag grinned at Obi-wan, "you really trained Anakin?"

Nodding, Obi-wan placed a hand on Roag's shoulder. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll tell you about it." He looked at Anakin, "you need to contact the Council."

Anakin frowned, "is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Obi-wan started ushering Roag out, "all master Yoda said was that he needed to talk to you."

Anakin smiled at Roag as he brother looked back at him, "go with Obi-wan. I'll be with you soon." As the pair left, Anakin opened the frequency to the Temple. Master yoda's hologram appeared. "You wanted to speak to me, Master Yoda?"

_"In danger your brother is," _The Jedi Master told Anakin, _"intercepted by Dooku, the message about Roagan was."_

Anakin froze, "do you think he'll attack?"

_"Possible, it is."_ Yoda nodded, _"out of your sight, Roagan should not be."_

Anakin took a deep breath, "how am I supposed to keep a kid safe if Dooku does attack?" If it came to an all out attack, protecting Roag would be difficult_

The hologram disappeared as the power went out, Anakin frowned, "what's going on?"

"I don't know," Admiral Yularen shook his head, "we just lost all power to the ship."

They were sitting ducks. Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "get everyone ready for an attack." He swallowed and strode out after Obi-wan and Roag, he needed to stay with his brother.

x

Roag froze as the power went out, looking at Obi-wan he swallowed, "what's happening?"

"I don't know," Obi-wan frowned as several clone troopers ran passed. "Rex!" the captain stopped instantly, jogging back to him. "What is going on?"

"General Skywalker thinks we're going to be attacked," Rex told him, glancing down at Roag, "apparently Dooku wants you kid."

"Well he's not getting him," Anakin ran up to them, he looked at Rex, "I want you to stay with Roag." He ordered him, "if anything happens, keep him safe."

Rex nodded, "he'll be safe with me, General."

Roag stared at Anakin, "why would anyone want me?"

"You're my brother," Anakin explained, sighing as he closed his eyes. "Most likely, Dooku wants you so he can get to me."

"Are we going to be attacked?" The ten year old stared at him with fearful eyes.

Anakin placed his hands on Roag's shoulders, "we'll be fine, this is all just a precaution in case we are attacked."

xx

Cad Bane grinned, it had been too easy to slip on board the shuttle when Anakin had gone to get his brother, just as easy to sabotage the star destroyer and shut down the power.

He'd have the boy and be on his way to Count Dooku in no time.

As a group of clones ran passed, Bane ducked out of sight. First he had to find where Roagan was, no doubt Anakin would be with him and he'd probably have help protecting him as well.

But it would still be easy enough to abduct the boy, he had to be alone at some point, and if he wasn't, Bane would be able to beat the jedi and get Anakin's brother.

xxx

"Master, what's going on?!"

Anakin looked back as Ahsoka ran up to him, "I don't know yet Snips." He told her, "this could be an attack, or could just be a malfunction." Either way, it was best to prepare for the worst possible outcome.

Ahsoka frowned, "do you want me to command the troops?"

"No, stay here." Anakin told her, "if we are attacked, I need you and Rex to take care of Roag." Speaking of his brother, Anakin glanced back over his shoulder. Roag stood, frozen, his eyes wide with fear. walking to him, Anakin knelt in front of him. "It's ok Roag."

"I'm scared," Roag sniffed, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Anakin hugged him gently, "I won't let anyone hurt you." he told his brother, "I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

The male Duros stepped out in front of them, Anakin stood, his lightsaber igniting instantly. Obi-wan and Ahsoka followed suit, glancing at Ahsoka, Anakin pushed Roag toward her. "Rex, go with Ahsoka and keep Roag safe."

"Yes Sir."

"Master, I can help here_"

Anakin shook his head, focusing on the bounty hunter. "I need you to look after Roag, Obi-wan and I can handle him."

Nodding, Ahsoka took Roag's hand. "Come on," she said, pulling the ten year old back the way they had come.


	3. Chapter 3

**_BROTHERS_**

**_(Set after the 'Star Wars The Clone wars' movie.) Anakin discovers the existence of his brother Roagan, when Cliegg threatens to turn him out if he doesn't take him. _**

**_On top of fighting in a war and hiding his secret marriage from the Jedi, Anakin now has to raise his little brother._**

**_Name: Roagan 'Roag' Skywalker._**

**_Age: 10  
_**

**_Hair Colour: Brown._**

**_Eye Colour: Brown._**

**_Personality: kind, caring, enthusiastic, excitable, honest, short attention span, shy around strangers._**

__ Roag is pronounced 'Rogue'._

__ Roag was born 5 months after Anakin left, almost three months early. After Shmi died, Cliegg couldn't bear to take care of him - since he looked so much like his mother it was a constant reminder of his loss._

**_CHAPTER TWO._**

"Are you sure Anakin will be alright?"

Looking down at Roag as she ran, Ahsoka nodded, "He'll be fine." She told the ten year old, "He and Master Kenobi can handle him." It was her job to keep Roag safe, glancing at Rex, she frowned, "We can't just keep running..." They needed to find a place to 'hide'.

"The bridge?" Rex suggested, running beside her.

"Maybe," Ahsoka took a deep breath and nodded, "ok, we'll head for the bri-" As the rounded a corner along the hallway, Ahsoka jerked backwards, barely pulling Roag back in time to avoid the blaster fire from the super battle droids. "How did they get on the ship?" She asked as she dragged Roag back down the hallway.

"I don't know, Commander." Rex shook his head, "but we can't go that way."

"What are we going to do?"

Ahsoka felt her heart clench at the terror in Roag's eyes, "We'll be ok." Smiling at him, Ahsoka took his hand. "We know what we're doing."

"Yeah," Rex grinned at him, "you stick with us and you'll be just fine, Kid."

xx

Anakin and Obi-wan dodged the flames from the flamethrowers on Cad Bane's gauntlets, both leaping to opposite sides, before resuming their attack.

Bane ducked Anakin's lightsaber as it slashed towards him, leaping back as Obi-wan thrust his in a fast stab.

"You're not getting anywhere near my brother!" Anakin snarled, glaring at Bane as he and Obi-wan blocked the bounty hunter from following Ahsoka, Rex and Roag.

Looking at the two Jedi, Bane shook his head. "I don't have time for this."

The knockout gas eruptedfrom his gauntlets, staggering back, Obi-wan and Anakin coughed, crumpling to their knees as the gas took effect. The last thing Anakin saw, was Bane disappearing down the corridor in pursuit of his brother.

xxx

As the trio raced through the hallways, Ahsoka's mind raced several miles each step they took. She was thinking of all the options they had. One choice would be to put Rex and Roag into an escape pod, but if something happened, that could leave them stranded.

Rex glanced at her before looking at Roag. "How are you doing kid?"

Roag panted a little. "I'm ok," his voice shook with fear, but his eyes were determined as he ran in between Ahsoka and Rex.

"Hold it right there."

Ahsoka and Rex screeched to a stop as Bane stepped out in front of them, both shoving Roag behind them in at the same time.

Roag's eyes narrowed at Bane, "Where's my brother? What have you done to him?"

Bane eyed him a little before he smirked. "Let's just say that your brother and Kenobi are taking a little nap at the moment. However I don't think that you should be worried about them."

Ahsoka glanced at Roag as she ignited her lightsaber, "Roag, run." She told him, as she and Rex faced Bane.

Roag took off running back the way they had come, he had to get to Anakin.

Rex glanced back worriedly as he watched Roag turn a corner... hopefully the kid would be okay.

As the two faced Bane, the bounty hunter cracked up laughing. "Do you really think you can stop me? Two Jedi Masters are unconscious now, what will the two of you be able to do?"

"We can sure try." Ahsoka snarled at him.

Bane just shook his head and laughed. As he pulled out several explosives, Ahsoka's and Rex's eyes widened. They barely managed to dodge them when he threw them. When Ahsoka realized that the explosives had ended up going into the medbay, she cursed in huttese... Just before the explosion came. Both were thrown back against the wall. Rex collapsed to the floor unconscious, leaving a disoriented Ahsoka to deal with Bane.

xx

Anakin groaned as he woke up. Opening his eyes, he had to blink several times to clear his vision. Looking to his right, he saw that Obi-wan was still unconscious.

It had been hard just to sit up, but he knew he had to get up. Something was wrong... it was as if Roag was calling to him.

Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled to the nearby wall and used it as support. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath to clear of the gas' side effects.

When he was sure he wouldn't collapse, he pushed off from the wall and took off in a run. Despite the headache that was keeping him disoriented, he pushed his body hard to get to where he sensed Roag...

Ahsoka was hurt, he couldn't tell how badly, or if it had just happened, or if he'd only just noticed.

Roag was the closest so he could check on Roag first then he'd check on Ahsoka and Rex.

x

Roag ran away from Ahsoka and Rex, somehow he knew he was going towards Anakin, and that Anakin was now getting closer. When he'd imagined meeting his brother, he hadn't thought of this. Gasping for breath, he rounded another corner-

And almost ran right into Anakin. Both managed to stop in time. Anakin leaned against the wall as he gripped Roag by the shoulders. "Roag, are you ok? What happened?"

"It was the bounty hunter, somehow he got in front of us. Ahsoka and Rex stayed behind to stall him and told me to run... so I did." He noticed how Anakin seemed to be putting his weight against the wall. "What about you? Bane said that you and Obi-wan were unconscious."

"Oh I'm fine," Anakin grinned at him, "just a little bit disoriented is all. The stuff he gassed us with was quite strong."

"You're ok though, right?" Roag looked up at his brother worriedly.

"I'm fi-"

"Not for long." Anakin pushed Roag out of the way of a blaster shot. Glancing down the hall, they both saw Bane walking towards them.

"Roag, get out of he-"

"I'm not leaving," Roag cut Anakin off, every time he left, someone got hurt. he wasn't going to let Anakin get hurt.

Anakin swore, "Roag, go!" He snapped, "Find Obi-wan and stay with him."

"I'm staying with you." He snapped back at his older brother, raising the blaster he'd picked up. He glared at Bane, "You're not taking me anywhere."

The bounty hunter dodged Roag's blast as he fired his own blaster.

Everything seemed to slow down. Roag was sure he was going to be hit. However, he felt Anakin push him out of the way. Looking up from where he had landed, he saw Anakin laying on his side holding his shoulder. Blood was seeping out from underneath his hand.

His eyes wide, Roag scrambled to his feet as Bane started forward. Grabbing Anakin's lightsaber, Roag ignited it and stood protectively in front of him.

"Roag, go.. run! You're no match for him." Anakin struggled to form words through the pain he was feeling. But he sensed more than saw Roag shake his head.

"I'm not leaving you behind." Anakin was his brother, his family... And he wasn't going to leave him.

xx

"Ahsoka."

When she heard her name being called, Ahsoka struggled to open her eyes. She wasn't sure when she had fallen unconscious, but the last thing she remembered was the explosion and seeing Bane walking away. Opening her eyes, she stared up at Obi-wan, her vision blurred and unfocused-

"Rex!" He'd been knocked unconscious in the explosion.

"I'm fine Commander," As Ahsoka's vision cleared a little more, she was able to see that Rex was behind Obi-wan. "from what we can tell, however, you are not. You have a dislocated shoulder and a concussion."

"We have to find Roag," If Bane got hold of him-

"We need to make sure you're alright first," Obi-wan told her, "Anakin will be able to keep Roag safe."

Ahsoka shook her head, "Anakin's hurt, Master Kenobi." She could feel it, and was surprised that Obi-wan couldn't. "Which means that Roag's on his own." Anakin's little brother wouldn't be able to fight Bane, if they didn't get to him soon, Roag would be taken.

Obi-wan sighed, "Alright," with Rex's help, he gently lifted Ahsoka to her feet, "but you need to be careful."

"I'm fine," She wasn't, but Anakin was hurt worse. "We need to get to Anakin and Roag."

xx

Roag panted as he continued to block blast after blast. Focusing on Bane, he sensed that Anakin was trying to get u. Anakin was just using up what strength he had left and causing himself more pain. "Just stay still," Roag told him, "save your strength." It seemed like his brother listened to him for the time being, either that or he was just too weak to move.

He himself, was getting exhausted just by swinging the lightsaber around._ How do Jedi keep this up? I've only been doing this for several minutes. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._ It was only a few minutes later when he collapsed to the ground. Seeing another blast coming his way, he covered Anakin's vital areas with his own body.

Hearing the snap of two lightsabers activating, Roag looked up to see Obi-wan and Ahsoka now shielding them from the blasts.

Rex came to his side and checked over Anakin. Roag noticed how his brother's eyes were unfocused. Suddenly Anakin shut his eyes and his body went limp.


End file.
